


A Proper Introduction To The Series

by Mayamelissa



Series: Operation: Impregnate The Boss [1]
Category: Saints Row
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: Just a few things before we get down to business.





	A Proper Introduction To The Series

This series for Saints Row involves me getting prompts particularly in the comments section below or on tumblr about F!Boss having sex with whoever the prompter wants (within reason) to make babies. I need to work on my smut to keep myself sharp. I'm also lacking for stuff so I'm hoping writing will keep my mind off my wants and such stuff. So yeah, comment below on what you'd like to see if anything. I already got one prompt on tumblr and it was about Zinyak so, y'know that should tell you something to how open I am.

 

Also if anyone would like to donate to me getting a new computer or just well surviving in general, I have a paypal and a twitch donation jar.


End file.
